


Morning

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Adonis is used to waking up first thing in the morning, running to the kitchen and preparing his breakfast with the fear of seeing his efforts thwarted by his sisters. It’s precisely for that reason that Adonis opens his eyes with a weight in his chest that, mockingly, tells him that he had overslept.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Part of the 30 Days NSFW Challenge. But... not everyday. Sorry. I will try to update more than one chapter during the week  
> ☆ English is not my native language, and I'm not confident at all in my skills! But [Hatoe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe) is an awesome person, without her I wouldn't be here! Thanks a lot!
> 
> ☆ Prompt: Cuddles (naked)

Adonis always had only one certainty: Only the strongest can survive.  
In fact, with three older sisters, he grew up in a constant state of alert; Fighting to not be crushed even in the most simple things, like meals. For that reason he's used to waking up first thing in the morning, running to the kitchen and preparing his breakfast with the fear of seeing his efforts thwarted by his sisters. It’s precisely for that reason that Adonis opens his eyes with a weight in his chest that, mockingly, tells him that he had overslept.  
For a moment he felt a vague sense of panic, but fortunately he soon realized that this isn’t his room. It’s Koga’s room. He recognizes the guitar leaning against the wall near the desk, and posters that cover the walls. That allows him to relax and hear the growling and scratching beyond the bedroom door.  
Adonis feels Koga move just a few moments later. Oogami lifts from his chest, emitting an almost annoyed groan as he pulls back the covers to get up in all his nakedness.  
Adonis’s attention was captured. He watches Koga’s back, his hips and… his bare buttocks. Otogarı feels forced to look away, feeling almost embarrassed. He has no clothes too, but somehow Adonis manages to forget about that when Leon, once Koga opens the door, rushes into the room to jump on the bed.  
He's overwhelmed by Leon’s happiness and good morning face licks. Adonis returns the attention gently, caressing his head and back with a small smile. He’s still afraid of hurting him, but Leon is so friendly that he can’t resist touching him.  
«Yo», Koga greets him, throwing himself on the bed and hiding his body under the covers.  
«‘morning…», Adonis replies softly, following his movements and allowing Leon to greet his master.  
Koga gives a low laugh when the dog starts to lick his face. He takes Leon in one arm, bringing his own body close to Adonis, seeking his warmth.  
Koga isn’t really talkative early in the morning, but this is pleasant too; it’s relaxing and reassuring for Adonis, so much so that he cannot stop himself from wrapping his arm around Koga’s shoulders.  
He feels safe with Koga, pressing his lips to Oogami’s temple for a little kiss.  
They should have breakfast soon, at midmorning they have a meeting with their unit, and he can already hear Koga complain with: «That vampire bastard and Hakaze… senpai will be late anyway!», but he prefers to keep his mouth shut, because it's so nice not to have to fight against his sisters to survive. Closing his eyes again, he’s lulled to sleep by the peace and security that only Koga manages to make him feel.


End file.
